


Just the way you are

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Peter Sings, Wade feels uncomfortable, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to take Wade out for a "real date" for once in their relationship. But Wade isn't too keen on that idea. Peter wants him to know that he loves him...just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy the story! This story is written for my friend KatieKat, who sent me the prompt that inspired this. Comments are welcome. As always, if this isn't your pairing/ship and you want nothing to do with it, then don't read my story.

"C'mon, Petey! It's Friday night! Date night!"

Peter crossed his arms sternly, giving Wade one of his signature "yeah no" looks.

"What?"

Peter cocked a brow, "and we do the same thing every Friday. Do you know how sick I am of Mighty Taco and sex on the couch?"

"Hey," Wade started, a playfully offended tone in his voice, "Mighty Taco is like gourmet right there and our sex is great. G-r-e-a-t."

Peter took his feet off the kitchen table and sat with his elbows on his knees.

"Sure, but I was thinking we could do something different for a change. Something that doesn't give me gas."

Wade looked at him pointedly.

"I meant the food." "Mhmm."

Peter sighed, leaning back in his chair, running a hand though his chronic bedhead. There was an awkward silence between them.

"What did you have in mind?"

Peter smirked, standing and brushed the shoulders of Wade's sweatshirt.

"You. Me. Dinner."

Wade raised an eyebrow.

"A proper dinner," Peter emphasized the word "proper."

Wade groaned.

[I know where this is going] {NO!!!! No no no no no!!!! We are NOT going out! We can't be SEEN by people!}

Peter trailed his fingers down Wade's chest, "you would look so good in a suit. With a tie and everything..." Peter licked his lips.

{No! Absolutely not!} [can it, doofus! This could lead somewhere...]

Wade shook his head. "Please, Wade, please..." He gave Wade the Bambi eyes.

{don't say it. Don't say it.} "Fine." {NO!!!!} [...] {help me out here!} [just see where it goes. We might get lucky]

Peter threw his arms around Wade. "But no bow ties!"

\---------------- lapse----------------

Wade stood uncomfortably next to Peter, loosening the knot in his tie.

"Stop that," Peter scolded, turning to fix Wade's tie for what seemed like the millionth time.

Wade swallowed hard, he couldn't stand still.

{people are looking at us...}

A woman passed by them, gaping at Wade. He looked out the corner of his eye at her, staring her down as she passed.

[hmph. Judgey bitch.]

Peter stroked the small of Wade's back, trying to get him to relax. They moved up to the maître d' , who stared at Wade.

"Your name, sir," he spoke after a minute. "Wi-"

Wade's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "Wilson, for two."

The maître d' nodded, gesturing towards the dining hall.

"Actually," Peter popped up from behind Wade, holding up a finger, "could we be seated on the terrace? It's such a lovely night."

"Of course, sir."

They were lead to the terrace, with Spanish moss and hand-laid bricks. There were little twinkle lights strung in neat rows back and forth across the terrace. Wade was near trembling and Peter reached down and laced his fingers with the older's, and he began tracing small circles into his skin with the pad of his thumb. They had been sitting for at least twenty minutes, and Peter was carefully shelling an escargot, but Wade sat there silently, fidgeting and loosening his tie again.

"Wade? You ok?"

{we're gonna piss our pants!} [that is actually a very probable scenario.]

He looked around wildly, he could feel people's eyes burning into his skin.

"Petey, I-"

He looked at his baby boy, his eyes fearful.

"It's ok," Peter reached across the table and covered Wade's hand with his.

Wade looked down, "they all think I'm a freak."

Peter stood up from the table and stood in front of the merc, holding out his hand.

"C'mon, up."

Wade's eyes darted around.

"Petey, I-I don't think there's dancing here." "Well there is now."

He took Wade's hands and pulled him up to his feet. He pulled the older to him, taking up his hand, swaying him slightly, his lips next to the merc's ear.

"Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. His hair isn't there but I'm not crying. He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day. Yeah, I know I know when I compliment him he won't believe me, and it's so it's so sad to think he don't see what I see. But every time he asks me do I look ok? I'll say: when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,"

Wade was looking into Peter's dark eyes, then darting at the people around them, when two fingers under his chin brought his eyes back to his baby boy's.

"Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah. His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me," he pressed his lips to Wade's for a moment, "his laugh, his laugh he hates but I think it's so sexy," he gave Wade's ass a quick squeeze.

[what's gotten into him?] {must be those snails...}

"He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day. Oh you know you know you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look ok you know I'll say: when I see your face there's not s thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. The way you are....the way you are....boy you're amazing just the way you are....when I see your face....there's not a thing that I would change....cause you're amazing....just the way you are....and when you smile....the whole world stops and stares for a while....cause Wade you're amazing....just the way you are....yeah...."

He stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Wade's, throwing his arms around his neck. And suddenly Wade didn't care what the people around him thought. Because the only thing that mattered was what his baby boy thought of him. And he thought that he was perfect. Just the way he was.


End file.
